The Adventures of the Green Sprite
by Imagigirl20
Summary: The first of many stories I've written about a superhero with a ton of superpowers. This is an original idea of my own creation that I have been afraid to put up for quite a while now, so I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! So this is the first story I ever wrote, except I've made a few changes. I started this series when I was 12 years old, and I never had the guts to post it publicly…until now. So I hope you enjoy it, and if you like it, let me know! If you don't, I'm happy to take suggestions on how to make it better. Here's the first chapter. I'll continue the story if you guys like it. If not, I guess I'll just start another one. Thanks and God bless!**

Chapter 1: The Abduction

A twelve-year-old girl by the name of Lyndsay Durrett stood at home plate. The roller, Lesley Durrett, her younger sister by two years, prepared to deliver the multi-colored rubber ball down the field. Their best friend, Katie, the same age as Lyndsay, awaited the kick in the outfield. It was Friday afternoon, and the three girls were playing a game of kickball in the sisters' backyard. Lyndsay swung back her long, brown, pony-tailed hair and dug her heels into the ground. She was determined to make this ball soar sky high. Lesley expertly rolled the ball down the field and Lyndsay backed up a few steps to get a running start, her rainbow target making its way toward her. She ran forward, extended her right foot and-BAM!-launched the sucker into the sky. Lyndsay watched it go for a moment and then ran to first base, a tree located just a few feet to the right of home plate. She smiled triumphantly, until she saw Katie and Lesley running inside Katie's house, laughing.

Lyndsay sighed and took her hand off the tree. "Seriously?" she said to herself. "That's the fifth time this week! This is getting a little old." She retrieved the ball and started for the back door. Suddenly, the sky turned dark as night. A giant gray flying saucer loomed in the sky above her. Lyndsay gasped, and dropped the ball. "What the heck is-?" A blinding green light shone down directly on top of her. Lyndsay tried to run, but realized too late that she was caught in a tractor beam. Her stomach lurched as she was pulled towards the ship. "Katie!" she yelled. "Lesley! Mom! Help me! HELP!" A hole in the bottom closed as she was pulled inside. The ship disappeared into the once again blue sky. Katie and Lesley ran outside to see what was wrong, but all they found was the rainbow ball still bouncing from where Lyndsay had dropped it.

**A short chapter, I know, but hopefully it captured enough attention. So, how did I do? You tell me! I look forward to reading all forms of feedback. By the way, this is an original story of my own creation, just so you know. I own ALL of this. Not your ususal disclaimer, huh? ;) Okay, bye for now! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of the Green Sprite

Chapter 2: The Escape

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have EXTREMELY limited internet access. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

Lyndsay squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that this was all some horrible nightmare. A blinding green light shone down on her, and she opened her eyes to find herself strapped to a gurney. Several aliens gaped down at her, and she began to panic. "Why are you doing this to me?" she said, her voice shaky. "Please, let me go!" One of them spoke a language she couldn't understand, and then held up a scalpel. "Oh, my gosh", Lyndsay thought. "They're gonna dissect me!" She struggled against the straps that held her down as the aliens leaned closer to her face.

Suddenly, an alarm blared through the spaceship, and the aliens left her alone. Lyndsay spotted the scalpel on a metal table next to her. "I've gotta get out of here", she said, and stretched out her fingers, but it was no use. Then, she had another idea. Lyndsay kicked off her sneakers and pulled her socks off using her feet. Then, she stretched out her toes to grab the scalpel. After a few tries, she finally had it in her grasp, and carefully brought her foot up to her arm. Lyndsay sighed with relief as she began to cut herself free.

As she shook off the now useless straps, she heard the unfamiliar alien language in the hallway. Lyndsay quickly put her shoes and socks back on and ran the opposite direction. It wasn't long before another alarm went off and shadows on the wall appeared behind her. Knowing there was no way they wouldn't catch her, Lyndsay ducked inside a room glowing green and hid inside as the aliens ran past. After a few minutes, she decided to move on until she noticed a strange asteroid on a pedestal behind her.

Entranced by its neon glow, she decided to take a closer look. As Lyndsay moved closer, the asteroid grew brighter and brighter. Against her better judgment, Lyndsay reached out and touched it. A green beam flew from the asteroid into her chest, blowing her back against the door. When she recovered, the asteroid's neon glow was gone. "What just happened?" Lyndsay stared at her chest, but it was normal. After checking the hallway, she continued down the hallway until she was met by four aliens. Lyndsay gasped and ran the other direction, right back to the room where she had been contained. She turned around, but three more aliens had joined the group chasing her.

Lyndsay backed up until she was against the wall as the aliens closed in on her. As one of them spoke their unfamiliar language, something incredible happened. Lyndsay didn't know it, but her eyes had begun to glow. All of the aliens started to back up. Lyndsay was confused, but took a step forward, causing them to back up even further. "Not sure what's going on", she thought, "but I like it." "Stay back!" she said, going along with her newfound power over the creatures. "Get away from me." The aliens backed up some more as she took three steps forward. "Good", she said. "Can you understand me?" One of the aliens actually nodded. "I want off this ship. Now." The alien who had nodded spoke to two of his colleagues, who immediately ran off.

Lyndsay felt the ground move beneath her feet. "We must be landing", she thought. "I wonder why they're suddenly listening to me." The same tractor beam that had pulled her up activated. An alien gestured for her to step under, which she did. The beam lowered her back down to Earth, in the very spot where she had been taken. She looked back up to see the spaceship disappear into the night sky.

Lyndsay ran into her house, and was immediately hugged by her mother. "Katie and Lesley said you disappeared", she said. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" "Geez, sis", said Lesley, "why'd you scare us like that? We thought you'd gotten abducted or something." "Where have you been for the past four hours?" her mother demanded. "Trust me, mom", said Lyndsay, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

**Well, guys, that's Chapter 2! I hope you liked it. Please remember to rate and review. Thank you and God bless! **


End file.
